


Until death do them part.

by satans_dolly_boy666



Series: ░I░'░m░░a░ ░v░e░g░a░n░ ░w░a░t░c░h░i░n░g░ ░H░a░n░n░i░b░a░l░ [3]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: After the Fall, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Caring Hannibal Lecter, Complicated Relationships, Crimes & Criminals, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Established Relationship, Established Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Hannibal Lecter is a Cannibal, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Love Crime, M/M, Marriage, Murder Husbands, Out of Character, Partners in Crime, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Post-Fall (Hannibal), Secret Identity, Serial Killers, Tragic Romance, Will Graham is a Cannibal, change of looks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 04:17:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20669195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satans_dolly_boy666/pseuds/satans_dolly_boy666
Summary: “Because, Will, even though we are officially declared dead, we are still quite famous all over the Internet; anyone could recognize us.”“Oh, yeah, ´The Murder Husbands´... I should have killed Freddie when I had the chance.”“Does the nickname bother you? I don't see it as inconvenient.”“What are we, a version of Bonnie and Clyde? It's just ridiculous, like this look I have right now.”{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{Prompt 3, "Someone please write a thing where Will and Hannibal alter their appearances. Will could be all idk about this when he sees himself and Hannibal is just breathtaking like PLS."





	Until death do them part.

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe something out of the character but I wanted to write at least one fluff story because I'm confirming you that 90% of my works are darks and angsty, depressive like me.

_“I'm not sure about this.”_

_“Well, I must say I have no complaints, I'm fond of your aspect regardless of how you look.”_

_“I look ridiculous.”_

_“Why, of course not. Although I must admit I'm going to miss your curls and your beard, they were the most distinctive part of you.”_

_“Sure, you will never complain because you always look handsome, whatever the changes you make. Always the same fucking dandy bastard.”_

Will and Hannibal are in conflict. They say that with great times, there will be great changes; well, they took that pretty literally.

After the fall, the murder husbands vanished, no body was found but everyone assumed they were dead anyway; family members of victims who were once refined dishes, now they' re at peace; certainly, the same could be said of Alana and his wife Margot.

Hannibal is not immortal, he' s not even a God but he foresaw that something like that could happen. Almost by a miracle, he was able to escape from death and to rescue his partner at the same time. Their final move is to go unnoticed, to move away to a distant and unknown location regardless of the language or the weather; to start over... of course, ignoring the fact that neither of them would stop killing. There's not much to say, no excuses whatsoever. They know how they are, it's in their nature and they decided to accept it, embrace it in their own way.

_“It'll be hard for me to see myself in the mirror every morning... Remember me why I'm doing this?”_

_“Because, Will, even though we are officially declared dead, we are still quite famous all over the Internet; anyone could recognize us.”_

_“Oh, yeah, **´The Murder Husbands´**... I should have killed Freddie when I had the chance.”_

_“Does the nickname bother you? I don't see it as inconvenient.”_

_“What are we, a version of Bonnie and Clyde? It's just ridiculous, like this look I have right now.”_

_“People do enjoy tragic romances, Will, remember that. And I'll repeat it as many times as possible, you look good; something younger without a beard and with shorter hair. You've lost weight, we need to fix that.”_

Will changed his appearance in a remarkable way; he sincerely feels he went from being an insane killer to a twink, a sugar baby of those you can find on Pornhub. His chestnut hair, something long and curly, turned into a short hair, with no curl visible to the eye. Without a beard and rather slim, he undoubtedly no longer looked like a man in his 30s.

_“I feel like you haven't made a lot of changes to yourself like I did. Maybe I should have bought you a long and blonde wig; maybe a fake beard, to add an extra touch.”_

But Hannibal also made a change to his appearance as his fellow; the distinctive grey hair is now extremely dark and short, always well combed.

_"I'd do anything for you, Will, but making a fool of myself is the exception."_

_“Are you sure? All right, close your eyes for a moment. Don't be scared, I'm not going to cut your throat. Not yet.” _

Hannibal didn't hesitate to close his eyes, he trusts Will. Many times they joke about the assassination of each other, although one never knows to what point one might be joking.

_"See, you look gorgeous. Almost like Thor."_

_“Did you take your time to buy this wig and this beard just for me? Why, thank you.”_

_“Wait! You still have to put the glasses on!”_

_"I must say, sometimes you surprise me."_

Will and Hannibal have no idea what will become of their lives from now on; they are aware they may have to change their appearance several times, to move from place to place regularly, or that they may no longer be called one another according to their real names in public.

Of one thing they are certain, they are meant to be for each other, and they intend to be so **_until death do them part_**. 

* * *

* * *

* * *

**This would be the new appearance of Will and Hannibal:**

**And this is the scene where Will puts the wig, the beard and the glasses on Hannibal:**

**LOL xD **

**Author's Note:**

> I have noticed that many use italics for the thoughts of the characters, in my case, it is not the same. I use it in dialogues, you will never read a work of mine in which the thoughts are narrated in the first person. Sorry for the mix-up, it is hard to know more than one language and definitely the whole cultural thing keeps coming back to me.


End file.
